Beans
Overview Beans or Arthur Dodds was Palmers former Best Friend and the founding member of The Bean Boys he is supposedly the main villain or protagonist of the Book "Wringer" and its various spinoffs and variations such as in a school project movie on youtube he was portrayed as a girl and in the Play version he is portrayed as a full grown man who is a country boy judging by the raccoon hat he is wearing on his head and in one short which was made using lego's his character is you guessed it a lego character with a storm trooper outfit minus the helmet he has his Mother Ms Dodds or as palmer likes to call her "Mrs beans" his fathers location or name is unknown but i have a theory for that so give me a second in the book version he has multi colored teeth due to the fact that he has hardly brushed them he also loves eating cold baked beans from a can hence his Nickname "Beans" Personality Beans seems to be brash rude mean and obnoxious to most people who aren't his friends or anyone who he docent like such as Dorothy and later Palmer in the final stages of the book although he is shown to mostly care about his friends he also docent like books very much this is mentioned by when palmer says that he avoids the library like tooth paste Backstory Now this shouldn't be treated as canon but this is my own little fanfiction it all started when his mom told him that his dad was leaving him this was when he was about 5 the date was the last day of family fest and the beginning of the pigeon shooting he finds out his dad is at the soccer field and he runs up to him "Beans:Dad please dont go i will miss you !!!!" *his dad would look back at him* "Mr Beans:im sorry son...but i have to go...iv had several difficulties with your mom...but i think she can take care of you...but not me...see you latter kiddo.." *he would say as he would disappear from the soccer field,Beans would bursts into tears and would cripple into the ground not knowing how to handle situations like these....suddenly he feels a peck on his head...then he feels several feet all over him he was covered in pigeons one of the pigeon cages at the pigeon shooting got loose and all the pigeons escaped and they have attacked him they would begin to peck him rapidly to the point where he was bleeding several workers would soon arrive and shoo the pigeons away leaving him in the field....he would soon get p and would yell "I HATE PIGEONS !!!!!!!" he would hear a boom in the distance and would go to see what was going on he would then see pigeons falling from the sky and then being wrung by their necks.... he would grin and watch the spectacle so that's my fanfic for his backstory hoped you like it